Scream
by lvrbcomeswrter
Summary: This is a story from the movie Scream with the characters from Harry Potter. So R/R pleeze!!! Ch. 2 is up.
1. Do you like scary movies?

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter character's or the Scream movie story.  
  
Scream  
  
Ring.......Ring. Padma Patil answered the phone saying." Hello?"  
  
The man on the other line answered."Hello"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Who are you trying to reach?"  
  
"What number is this."  
  
"What number are you trying to reach." Padma started to smile at the absurd conversation she was having.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well I think you have the wrong number."  
  
"Do I."  
  
"It happens. Take it easy." With that she hung up the phone and started to walk away. When the phone rang again. She walked back to the phone and said yet again this time a little irritated" Hello?"  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number." It was the same man.  
  
"So why'd you dial it again?"  
  
"To apologize."  
  
"Your forgiven. Bye now." She started to hang up the phone, but the man quickly said"Wait, wait. Don't hang up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cuz I wanna talk to you for a second."  
  
She shook her head and said" They've got 900 numbers for that. See ya" Then she hung up the the phone again and walked in to the kitchen. She was putting some popcorn on the stove when the phone rang again.  
  
She picked up the phone again and said" Hello?"  
  
"Why don't you wanna talk to me"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You tell me your name I'll tell you mine."  
  
" I don't think so." She went over to the stove and started to shake the jiffy pop popcorn.  
  
"What's that noise."  
  
"Popcorn!"  
  
"Your making popcorn?  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"I only eat popcorn at the movies."  
  
"Well I'm getting ready to watch a video."  
  
"Really. What?"  
  
"Oh, just some scary movie." She walked over to the counter and leaned against it.  
  
"You like scary movies?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
What's your favorite scary movie?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know."  
  
"You have to have a favorite."  
  
"Umm, Halloween! You know the one with the guy in the white mask who walks around stalking babysitters" As she said this she started playing with a knife on the counter.  
  
"Yeah" The man breathed out.  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Guess."Padma walked out of the kitchen grabbing the videos on the way. Then she made a small laugh and said" Nightmare on Elmstreet."  
  
"I that the one where the guys had knives for fingers?"  
  
"Yeah, Freddy Krueger."  
  
"Freddy! That's right. I liked that movie. It was scary." Padma locked the door as she passed it.  
  
"Well the first one was, but the rest sucked."  
  
"So you got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Why, you wanna ask me out on a date?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You never told me your name."  
  
"Why do you wanna know my name." She said flirtatiously.  
  
" 'Cuz I wanna know who I'm looking at." Padma looked up frightened."What did you say?"  
  
"I wanna know who I'm talking to." She started to look around her.  
  
" That's not what you said."  
  
"What do you think I said? She turned on the outside light and looked through the glass doors. Then the man asked."What."  
  
"Look I gotta go."  
  
"W-Wait I thought we were gonna go out" She turned off the outside light and locked the glass doors.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Don't hang up on me." But she already had. As she was walking through the hallway the phone rang again."Shit" She answered the phone saying, "Yes?"  
  
"I told you not to hang up on me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Well, dial someone else. Ok?" With that she hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen where the popcorn was more than done. Then the phone rang again. Now she was tired of all of it so she answered the phone yelling."Listen Asshole..."But she was interrupted by the man saying" No, you listen you little bitch. You hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish." He gave a little laugh and said."Yeah."  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"More of a game really...Can you handle that?" Padma ran and locked all the doors. Then looked out the window. Some tears were starting in her eyes. As she looked around the man said" Can you see me."  
  
" Listen I am two seconds away from calling the police."  
  
"They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"What do you want?" The tears started to roll down her face when he said." To see what you insides look like." She hung up the phone. As she walked towards the living room the doorbell started to ring. She screamed and jumped backwards." Who's there, Who's there! I'm calling the police." But before she picked up the phone it rang again. When she answered it the man said. "You should never say who's there. Don't you watch scary movies. It's a death wish. You might as well come out here to investigate a strange noise or something."  
  
"Look you've had your fun, so I think you better just leave or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else my boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when he finds out."  
  
"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"I lied. I do have a boyfriends and he'll be her any second, so your ass better be gone."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I swear. He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you."  
  
"I'm getting scared. I'm shaking in my boots."  
  
"So you better just leave"  
  
"His name wouldn't be....Seamus would it?"  
  
"How do you know his name?"  
  
"Turn on the patio lights." She started crying harder but slowly went and flicked the switch. When she turned to the door she saw Seamus tied to a chair with tape over his mouth."Oh my god." She started opening the door, but the man said."I wouldn't do that if I were you." So she closed it and asked through sobs."Where are you?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I wanna play a game or he dies right now."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Which is it."  
  
"What kind of game."  
  
"Turn off the light. You'll see what kind of game." So padma went and turn off the light. She sat on the floor behind the t.v.and unplugged the light, so she was left in the dark.  
  
"Here's how we play. I ask a question. If you get it right then Seamus lives."  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
"Come on it will be fun. It's and easy category. Movie trivia. Let me give you a warm-up question."  
  
"Don't do this I can't."  
  
"Name the killer in Halloween."  
  
"No, please."  
  
"Come on. It's your favorite scary movie remember. He had a white mask and he stalked the babysitters."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on. Yes you do. What's his name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Seamus's counting on you." She paused for a moment then said.  
  
"Michael. Michael Myers."  
  
"YES!! Very good. Now for the real question."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But your doing so well. We can't stop now."  
  
"Stop leave us alone."  
  
"Then answer the question. Same category. Name the killer in Friday the 13th."  
  
Padma quickly jumped up yelling" Jason. Jason. Jason."  
  
"I'm sorry that's the wrong answer."  
  
" No it's not. No it's not. It was Jason."  
  
"Afraid not. No way."  
  
"Listen it was Jason I saw that movie 20 god damn times..."  
  
"Then you should know that Jason's mother, Mrs. Morries, was the killer. Jason didn't show up until the sequel. I'm afraid that was a wrong answer."  
  
"You tricked me."  
  
" Lucky for you there's a bonus round, but poor Seamus I'm afraid he's out."  
  
Padma looked over at Seamus just as his organs started oozing from his stomach. She fell back to the floor then crawled behind the T.V.  
  
"Hey, we're not finished yet. Final question."  
  
"P-please leave me alone."  
  
"Answer the question and I will.......What door am I at?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are two main doors the front door and the patio doors. If you answer correctly you win."  
  
"Please don't do this. I can't. I won't."  
  
"Your call." As he said this a chair came crashing through the patio doors and she ran to the kitchen where the air was full of smoke. The smoke alarm had started because of the popcorn still burning on the stove. Before backing out of the kitchen she grabbed the knife from the counter.  
  
As she walked through the dining room she saw a man in all black with a white ghost mask run through the hall to another room. Luckily he didn't see her. She quickly went outside through the side door still holding her knife. She stood at the side of the house for a few moments then looked through the window. She saw him run through the dining room. She saw that he to held a knife.  
  
She looked out towards the road. There she saw her parents car coming up the road. She got on all fours and started crawling under the window, but she then popped her head up to look inside. That proved to be a big mistake because she came face to mask with the man. She quickly held up the knife, but his hand broke through the glass. He grabbed her wrist and broke the rest of the glass with his head. But she hit him with the phone which was still in her right hand. He accidentally let go of her because of the blow and she ran towards the patio. She only paused for a second when she saw Seamus's mutilated body.  
  
She ran to the front and stopped because her parents had just pulled in to the driveway. The man then jumped her from behind slamming them both to the ground. She got up and started running but he was right behind her. He brought his arm around and covered her mouth with his hand, so she wouldn't scream. Then with the other hand stabbed her in the chest. She fell on to her back crying from the pain. She looked at the wound sobbing.  
  
He brought his hand down for another stab, but she hit the knife out of his hand. He then started choking her. As she fought for air she brought her leg up and kicked where the sun don't shine. She looked up and saw her parents get out of their car and start walking for the door. Unluckily for her they weren't looking her way. She was having trouble speaking and only managed to whisper, "mom."  
  
The pushed her down so she lay on her back and brought the knife back. But before she died she took his mask off. She saw her killer.  
  
Her father walked in to the living room where the chair had been thrown through the doors. He yelled."Padma!" Her mother ran in to the kitchen and took the popcorn off the stove. She to yelled,"Padma!"  
  
Her mother was becoming hysterical. She kept yelling"Padma! Padma!"  
  
She ran to her husband asking." Where is she?"  
  
"We'll call the police." He ran to the phone,but when he picked it up all he heard was the sound of a body being dragged along on the grass.  
  
He listened until the he heard nothing and then he told his wife"Get in the car, drive down to the Mckenzies."  
  
She kept shaking her head saying"No. No, my daughter."  
  
He ushered her to the door and opened it for her. As he turned to go back in to the house she screamed. He ran out to where she had fainted. When he looked up there was his daughter hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Hope you liked. R/R pleeze! 


	2. A PG13 relationship

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harry potter characters or the Scream story.  
  
SCREAM  
Hermione sat in her room typing on her computer. She heard a noise, so she went to the window to investigate. She opened the window and and stuck her head out. All of a sudden a hand grabbed her shoulder and she screamed. She turned quickly and her fear turned in to relief when her boyfriend, Harry, staring back at her.  
  
He whispered,"It's just me."  
  
"Harry what are you doing her." She whispered back.  
  
" I'm sorry. Didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"You sleep in there." He nodded toward the bed.  
  
"Yes, I sleep in there...My dad is in the other room. You can't be in here." She sounded a bit hysterical, but she was still whispering.  
  
"I'll just be a sec."  
  
"No, you can't be in..." But she was cut off by a knock on the door. They both turned there heads to the door. "You gotta go, go, go." She ran towards the door. Her father tried to open the door but the closet door blocked it. "What's going on in there? Are you ok?"  
  
"Can you knock?"  
  
"I heard screaming." He was trying to see in to the room, but the door was only opened a crack.  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"No?" She opened the door and they both looked in to the room. Nobody was there.  
  
"O well. I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now the expo runs all weekend, so I won't be back 'till Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'm staying at the...."  
  
"Hilton." She interrupted.  
  
"At the airport, so call...."  
  
"If I need anything. Yeah I got it."  
  
"I could have sworn I heard screaming."  
  
She just smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek and said."Have a good trip daddy."  
  
"Sleep tight, sweetie."He walked away and she closed the door. She turned around and leaned against the door. She looked in to the room. Then one of her dolls popped up on the side of the bed and she heard. "Close call."  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
He got off the floor and said,"Well, It occurred to me that I'd never snuck through your bedroom window."  
  
"Right, well now that it's out of your system..." He then interrupted her saying," I was home watching television and the Exorcist was on. And it got me thinking of you."  
  
She looked confused," It did."  
  
"Yeah, it was edited for T.V. you know, so the good stuff was cut out. Yea know. It got me thinking of us and how two years ago we started out hot and heavy. Nice solid R rating on it's way to an NC-17 and how things have changed........maybe we're just sort-of edited for television."  
  
"Oh, so you thought you would climb up my window and we'd have a little raw footage." She laughed.  
  
"No. No, I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule. I just thought maybe we could do a little on top of the clothes stuff."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"O.K.?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned in and started kissing her. They fell back on to the bed, but after no more than a minute she said." O.K. times up, studbucket."  
  
"God you see what you do to me." She laughed.  
  
"Do you know what my dad will do to you."  
  
"Yeah. Alright I'll go." "O.K."  
  
He stared climbing out the window when she said,"You know I appreciate the romantic gesture."  
  
"Yeah, about the sex stuff. I'm not trying to rush you at all. I was only half serious."  
  
"O.K.............Hey, Harry would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?"  
  
"What's that?" She opened her shirt and flashed him. They laughed.  
  
"My god your a tease." And with that he left. 


End file.
